Skinned
by Night wl
Summary: on today's news local student Rose Nelson has been reported missing after her bus had a terrible accident. The problem with that: is that I'm Rose Nelson. My life has changed pretty quick with people I never thought I would hang out with, emotions that cant be shown, dark secrets, oh and I'm in my minecraft. Don't hear that every day now do you? (Rewritten and better then ever )
1. Chapter 1

"Is this what you have sent up to fight me?" A young girl clawed at the dirt below her that slowly soaked up the blood that spilled from her limp was the end of her, wasn't it? She had tried and failed and now she was going to die…

But who was this girl and how did she end up like this?

My name is Rose Nelson and that girl who risked her life is me. Now if you told me that before any of this had started I would have laughed, said it would never happen to a girl like me, but it did and now you're probably wondering what was going on back there, correct? Well to understand we're going have to go back, back to the day I thought would be normal but changed my life,_forever_.

At exactly eight thirty sharp I was walking through my neighborhood streets on the way to was all simple enough until I picked up the sounds of a car engine racing down the otherwise calm street. I turned my head to look back only to see a black van hurtling down the street toward me as it made crazed turns and knocked one of the mailboxes I panicked, running onto the doorstep of the nearest house and just as my fist was about to collide with the wooden doors arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me into the air. Screaming, I kicked furiously, managing to get the attention of some neighbors whose doors now slammed open and just as I went to scream again pain shot through my arm.

"Sweet dreams." It all went black, and this is how our story begins.

**hello old readers, new readers, people who clicked the wrong story and ended up here! this is skinned remade and fixed since old skinned strayed way off the story line so I am fixing all that for an overall better story. Some scenes, characters, etc. were gotten rid of so old readers will have to wait to find out who stayed. so until next time please hit that review button, follow, favorite, whatever you like! **


	2. Chapter 2 Roses and Sugarcane

** hello again hello again. so if you haven't noticed my author notes never do have good grammar but thats mostly because I'm lazy so pay no attention to that**. **well notice since someone asked i had to answer this: **

** Skinned will not be getting new OC's we will be using the old ones BUT later on in the story we will be having an OC contest but that is later so when it arrives it will arrive. **

** second, Skinned is being remade in order to get rid of stuff that really didn't make sense and was over all not needed BUT do not worry as that will be replaced with other events that are needed. That is all I needed to say so with that let us respond to your reviews **

** TheFlamingBlade: yes old characters will be used and trust me I am also glad that this is being remade. **

** ArgharnaMarleka: Do not worry, I am almost positive that if you liked old Skinned you will love new Skinned BUT since I cant control your opinion you will have to decide that for yourself but either way sorry for the mix-up and i hope you enjoy the new version. **

**so with that let us being, enjoy. **

There it was, millions of colors swirling behind my closed eyelids as I made short gasping sounds, trying to get air back into my deprived lungs. The swirling colors joined in a small orb of blueish illumination before exploding out in a burst of red. It stopped suddenly, leaving me in white searing light before the red slowly trickled back in. It ran down pale skin, fell from empty eyes, and left screaming mouths. Their voices… They burned in my ear, thousands of wailing people begging, screaming, crying… before they were swallowed up by blackness, their voices forgotten and carried away in the wind, just soft moans of despair that went by unnoticed, their bodies, they were sinking, drowning deep in a pool of green acid. They were screaming again, reaching their melting fingers up to me, pulling me down with them. I kicked and screamed as they sucked me in deeper to the black depths, the deeper I went, the more of me lost as the tendrils of my skin and the bubbles from my mouth made a spiraling column toward the surface. I couldn't breathe, the lost souls dragging me far away with them and…

"Wake up, Rose." It all stopped. The bodies left me and the green acid drained away to reveal stretches of endless white sand. I fell to the ground, the air I so desperately needed finally filling my lungs. But the world in front of me was swimming again and soon enough I fell back into the clutches of darkness.

~{}~

A small tinkling sound went off through the Aether as one of the royals born in it spat an apple seed across the room into a metal bucket. A small smile took over his face as he gladly reclined back in his seat, the words "bull's eye" escaping his lips.

"Being disgusting as ever, I see?" His older brother strode past him, making sure to kick his leg on the carpet just hard enough for a large cloud of dust to surround his younger brother's face.

"Being a snob so early, brother? I'm amazed, how do you do it?" Herobrine drawled with as much sarcasm as he could manage while wiping the flecks of dirt his brother, Notch, had so rudely kicked onto his face.

"Well, O lazy bum I call a brother, while you were…" Notch looked into the bucket, discovering a large amount of apple cores and spit covered seeds, "so grossly practicing one of your few 'talents', _I_ was actually solving a problem." Herobrine rolled his eyes, having long ago tuned his brother out to focus on more important issues like the redstone dust that was stuck under his nails. That was until a few choice words caught his interest. Those words being Rose and sugarcane.

"Aw, sweet." Herobrine finally sat up as he clapped his hands together. "You got those cakes I like, didn't you? The ones with Rose and sugarcane? You're awesome, man!" Herobrine was up in an instant, swinging his brother around in a not-so-appreciated hug before stealing the bag by his feet, searching for the sweets he desired. Notch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his brother looked back at him with a pout.

"If you were listening, you would have heard me better." He fixed the bundle of midnight blue cloaks in his arms to show Herobrine the person lying in it. "Meet Rose, Herobrine, who I found lying in our shipment of sugarcane, out cold." Herobrine bent forward to lift the hood off her face. He looked down, bored, at the girl whose snoring would occasionally blow the brown bangs out of her stared a little longer before noticing the small drops of blood on her cheek. That was strange, his brother wouldn't hurt a fly but then he noticed another drop of blood land on her cheek, he looked up at his brother who's face had three large scars running across his nose.

"She's a bit of a fighter." Herobrine couldn't help but snort with laughter; he almost wished he had been there to watch his brother get his butt kicked by a girl and a small one at that!

"Big bad Notch get his butt kicked by the little girl?" A smirk formed on Notch's face as he thought of something that would for sure annoy his brother.

"We'll talk about this when you're older." Notch turned, making sure to leave the girl resting peacefully on the couch; he would move her later, but for now some rest would be nice. It had been a long journey.

"I'm eighteen! You can't pull that on me!" Herobrine sent an angry glare in his brother's direction but Notch merely ignored him, preferring to walk away to his bedroom.

"Herobrine, last time I check you can't even summon a decent portal and you're only seventeen." With that Notch slammed the door closed, leaving an annoyed brother alone in the living room.

Herobrine looked over at the sleeping girl and just in time to see her roll over in her sleep and fall pathetically to the ground, still she didn't wake up but in a somewhat clumsy way she managed to bundle back up in his brother's cloak. "So what kind of problem is he solving with you?" Silence. "Heh, I'm guessing not much. No offense, but you're kind of young to do anything special."Snoring. "Well, you're boring." Herobrine turned away from the girl… _What was her name again? Some sort of flower_.

He stared up at the ceiling, such a boring color… His thoughts drifted to his brother's insult, can't even summon a decent portal. What kind of insult was that? A bad one, that was for sure. He laughed at the stupidity of it all and resumed staring at the ceiling.

_Can't summon a decent portal…_

_Can't summon a decent portal…_

_Can't summon-_

"Can too summon a good portal." He flicked his wrist slightly, teleporting an apple from some tree on the Overworld into the palm of his hand. "Hey, that was actually kind of fun." He flicked his wrist toward a dandelion on the coffee table, sending it somewhere in the Nether. "Yeah, this is actually pretty cool." He flicked his wrist several times, making blue sparks fly across the room, transporting random items to different places. "Woohoo!" He made a small cheer, with a final blast of magic toward the mirror-like surface of the bucket he was spitting into. In a matter of seconds the light exploded,sending millions of sparks across the room and teleporting several objects away. He laughed slightly at the foolish mistake until he noticed a spot on the floor… A spot with blue magic dust replacing a small girl. Herobrine's eyes widened at the realization of what he had just done.

"I am _so_ gonna get grounded."

**so yes my take on the two brothers... There here now to! Rose will begin her view on everything next chapter when- well you'll just have to wait to find out now wont you. so see you guys next time please review, follow, etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

I finally wake up from the nightmares my subconscious was showing me, the first thing my mind registering was closed space. My hands instanlty began to fidget, fisting up the red sheets on the bed, chewing nervously on my lip. Were am I? Why am I here? Who put me here? Those words began to bounce around my mind making me even more nervous than I was before as they became my only thoughts, its almost felt like I was shutting down completely these words becoming the reason to my mere existent in my panicked state.

The doors slammed open someone rushing through and uncurling my fists, he forced his hands in my own until i couldn't hold onto my own hand and was holding tightly onto his. "Stop." His voice snapped me out of my panic as I stared at him. He was completely serious as I looked him over his hair was small black and red streaked spikes that stuck out almost, what I'm guessing, six inches out from his scalp from were he was kneeled down next to the bed he seemed short but what I could definitely tell was that he was skinny and when I finally let my eyes lock onto his own eyes it left me slightly shocked. They were an almost unnatural shade of amber that stared directly into my own brown eyes almost as if daring me to even try and panic again but still I could see that he almost actually looked worried… Almost.

"Just stop." He ground out from behind gritted teeth, I looked down at our hands to see the few drops of blood escaping from between our palms. Did I really just do that?

"Who are you?" I meant it to come out strong, but it was nearly a whisper. He let go my hands letting them drop dully to the mattress as he sat back on the floor.

"Look I don't do the whole introducing thing. I'm saying this once, and only once, so listen up kid because I'm not repeating myself." I shifted from were I was to face him, I might as well listen if I'm only hearing it once. "The names Gerald Hunt, I'm not into back stories either so quick fact? I was one of the first three to end up here, Im co-leader of this place, and I'm the one who found you lying in some blue dust thing." I opened my mouth to speck but he cut me off. "Don't even ask what it was, maybe some mutated sheep scat, some freak dying gun powder. Don't know and really I could care less so lets cut to the chase. Who are you?"

I thought about this momentarily before answering "Rose Nelson, but call me Row." He nods before standing.

"Well Row, its time you get off this bed and meet your new roommates." He stands in front of the door, opens it half way, then looks back at me. "You coming?" With an awkward shuffle I mange to scramble out of bed and rush over to his side. Now I realized how terribly wrong I was… He was huge! He had to be almost an entire foot taller than me!

"What shortie, freaked out by my height?" I tilted my head back slightly so I could look into those amber eyes that stared down at me in a mocking way. I nodded slightly and followed him out of the room. He may seem intimadating but I couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort around him…

~{}~

"Alright shortie-"

"Row" I corrected him instantly feeling uncomfortable with the pet name I was given.

"Yeah, whatever, few tips of survival stick up for yourself, don't get on peoples bad sides, and… Don't mess with people bigger than you." I rose an eyebrow at this but clearly my 'tour guide' was to busy focusing on other things to notice. "Reason behind this stuff is were a group of more than fifty unsupervised teens, things tend to get a little on the dramatic side sometimes for example… The girl angrily walking toward us." I turned around fast enough to get whip-lash to indeed see a blonde girl storming toward us.

"Gerald." She said through gritted teeth, she held up a fistful of green meat shaking it quickly under his nose. "What is this!" He snatched it from her hold quickly and examined it with a bored expression.

"Last time I checked, its zombie flesh." This earned him a rather hard smack in the back of the head.

"No duh captain obvious! What i want to know is why one of my dogs was eating it!" He rolled his eyes before pulling me over to stand in front of him.

"Hey Alissa! Instead of going freaking crazy over meat, meet Row!" Her gaze instantly softened as she looked at me.

"A newbie? Hey haven't gotten one of those lately!" Giving me a light punch in my arm she laughed easily causing a few arrows to fall from somewhere on her back.

"Arrows?" I stared down at the dropped weapon with a questing gaze but Gerald answered me before I could ask anymore.

"Alissa is one of the organizations top archers." At this she tilted her head back letting out another laugh before holding up a bow.

"And don't you forget it!" In an instant she swung the bow over her head and turned to face the trees in the distant, her stare was intense and with what I could tell her hold on the bow was tight but with just the lightest sigh her fingers left the arrow sending it flying through the air. With an audible snap the arrow hit the trees leaves and I smiled at the victory.

"Nice try, didn't even hit the tree." Gerald ruffled her hair messing up her dirty blonde braid even more, she gave him a glare before answering.

"Thats not what I was aiming for." A dull thud in the distant made me look toward the trees again, near the base of the oak was a dot of red, which I later recognized as an apple, with an arrow piercing through its core. "Thats what I was aiming for."

Gerald let out a low whistle as he stared off in the distance. "Nice job, Blondie." She glared at him with angry green eyes before sighing and focusing on pulling loose strands of gray fur off her dark brown leggings.

"Gerald I recommend you solve the problem with my dogs or, just like that apple, I'm going to shoot you in the middle of your fat head. Right there." Standing on the tips of her boots she managed to tap the bridge of his nose making him go cross eyed before leaning back down to look at me. "As for you Row, it was nice to meet you, Jason will probably want me to teach you how to use a bow so I guess i'll be seeing you soon." She waved lightly before turning away from us and walking off toward one of the many cabins I saw on the island like thing we were on.

"And there goes runner up for Miss. Drama Queen." He chuckled at his own humor before beaconing for me to keep walking.

I rushed over to his side and tried to keep up with his long strides, so while he was walking I was almost running to keep up. I stared around at all the strange people and things the… main camp? I think thats what Gerald had called it but I wasn't all too sure… The people had to be the most interesting it was almost too obvious that this place had no real supervision by the large amount of weapons they all seemed to be carrying, that should freak me out shouldn't it? one wrong move and who knows… Might even kill me for all I know…

I paused slightly when I felt someone staring at me, I turned around quickly to stare directly at him. Didn't think he was that close… He had to be almost five feet away leaning up against a fence that caged off wheat from the animals trying to get to it. The irises of his eyes were white a little od-

"Shortie you coming?" I turned to look back at Gerald, biting my lip I looked back at the boy only to discover he was gone. _Thats odd_…

~{}~

Gerald pretty much had me running around the island all morning by the time it was sunset I was glad he finally stopped.

"Learned enough?" Taking my gaze off the ground, I looked up to amber eyes.

"Think so." I said between deep breaths. So far it had been quite interesting and I did learn a little about this place. Jason, who I had yet to meet, and Gerald were twins to first arrive in Minecraft making them the leaders of the organization, soon people some how ended up here from Earth and thats been going on for the past six years… _You_ _didn't learn much, least I got the overall idea of it_ _though_…

"Well Shortie theres one last thing you need to learn." He points off at a growing crowd of people that surrounded what appeared to be fire. "We do this every night, its kind of like a meeting and hanging out mixed together." I nod to show I understand before running after him again.

Catching up to him was easy enough managing to squeeze into the tight space there was around the fire was another thing, I didn't have enough room to stretch out my legs or cross them next to me so I ended up kneeling and even then my knees were close to touching someones back.

"You didn't need to sit next me." I ignore Gerald's words and stare around the fire looking at every single person, who knows how long I would be here I might as well remember them. My eyes finally stopped on a boy sitting across from me in the middle of the fire. He was the only one with any real space with his legs stretched out in front of him his black boots rested on what would have been someones chair, in the slight breeze his short black hair moved slightly, he was laughing at some joke… What I instantly locked onto were his eyes, in the light of the fire they almost looked red and orange but finally it clicked… Amber… Just like Gerald, meaning that must be Jason! Right?

Shrugging it off I stared into the fire, it was burning softly the center a bright red and the smaller flames that were stretching out toward the star covered sky were different shades of orange and yellow. I smiled slightly-

"_Rose_…" Blinking I looked around me to see no one even looking at me, must have imagined it… "_Rose_…" A few strands of my brown hair lifted in the wind as I felt my ear tingle with warmth when someone whispered into it. Turning my head quickly I discovered the speaker… no one was there…

~{}~

A curling grin formed on the dark ones face as it stared off at the pathetic mortals, a voice like sandpaper filled the air its long purple tongue causing its word to have a slight hiss. "_So its true… The blood runs through their veins…_" A clawed hand raised a single red rose up to its masked face. "_I can smell it… The relations are distant but still… somehow the blood is there_." In the darkness all that showed was a single flame as the rose combusted in its claws. "_What a fool you are Notch… Herobrine… You let your only hope escape you and now_…" It chuckled a crooked grin showing white fangs illuminated by the pale half moon. "_And now the war begins._"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know school, homework, blah, blah. I may get chapters out sooner in the summer, but then again no guarantees. So I will now respond to your reviews: **

** loserthatscool: Thank you, I am glad someone sees behind my reasoning. **

** doomforzombies16: Yeah, thanks. **

** without further ado I bring you chapter four of Skinned.**

Yet again I fall flat on my back after a hard kick in my stomach, which most likely would bruise, leaving me staring out at blue skies dotted with white clouds. Soon enough though my view is interrupted by Gerald's face.

"You fell, Do you know why?" He asks me this hand on hip and right when I'm about to open my mouth to speak he cuts me off. "Its all about speed and focus, your punches can be strong but face it if you can't dodge your pretty much useless." I sit up resting my head on my knees as I take a few deep breaths in and out. Training is what he called this, learning to fight would be another thing, its been going on for about a week at this point and my constant results were falling to the square of white wool below us. But really what could you expect? I never had the need or reason to fight with my fists and I was just supposed to learn so quickly?

"Get up already, your wasting time." He pulls me up by my arm until I'm on my own two feet before stepping back raising his fists as I took my stance. "Ready, go!" I go to punch him but he catches my fist in mid-air and instead flips me to the ground again, this time I land on my stomach.

"Get up your opponents not gonna go easy on you." Taking a deep breath I get onto my feet feeling little shaky at this point from the punching. The second I'm standing I feel a punch to my stomach knocking the wind out of me and a swift kick to my ankles sending me forward to fall face first. Instantly I sit up panting heavily and watch as Gerald just looks down at me. "Were done for now, at sunset we train again." I groan slightly in protest but his stare shuts me up.

"Alright, I will. I'm sorry that I'm not doing good but its a lot to learn in such a short period of time, I promise though that I will try my best." But my words fell upon deaf ears, he had already walked away.

~{}~

At lunch I sit by myself in one of the tables picking at a piece of bread, it was edible but had gone a little hard and it took me a while to break off a piece without dropping anything. I look out to were the others who were stuck here were by the tables with more light, mine was in the shadow of the building.

I crinkle my nose to stop myself from crying when I notice the two girls sitting at the top of an oak tree, they were both laughing happily with each other plucking out the red fruit intertwined in the leaves and branches. They reminded me so much of the friends that were still at home I older what they were doing right now, did they miss me? Were they feeling lonely without me? What about my parents, were they searching for me? Sighing I drop the subject completely not wanting to make myself feel any worse about whats going on.

"Strange she sits here all by herself and wonders about her friends when theres much more pressing situations at hand. How odd but what can I expect when the ones she now lives with act like sitting ducks just waiting for the shoot in the head to knock them dead." I turn slowly to stare at the tall figure leaning against one of the wooden walls, the shadow from the house blocking me from seeing what he really looks like. "Strange indeed, and what a laugh it is to see her eyes stare at me like that with such curiosity painted in their brown depths what a shame it would be if the world lost such a treasured flower like herself when just her eyes hold such a story with great details."

"What are you talking about?" I turn completely to stare at this person who was confusing me with what he said.

"Ah, Rosie my dear how do you expect to survive when you don't get what I'm saying and ask such silly questions?"

"Its not 'Rosie' its Row. R-O-W. But really who are you and how do you know my name?" It raises a hand about to speak when another voice shuts it up.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" I turn away from the stranger to see yet another stranger but this one was female. She stared at me dully with green eyes.

"Well he's right there…" I turn to point at the first stranger when I realize he's gone. "Well was there." I turn back to her as she drops down in the seat across from me.

"Your one of those crazies aren't you?" She searches through her bag until she finds a melon slice and bites into it staring at me while she chews. "Don't give me that look this is my table, I'm just letting you sit here." I go to respond to what she told me in the best way possible but what slips out is:

"What gives you the right to say this is your table?"

"What gives me the right? What gives you the right?" She hisses between her teeth and places her hands firmly onto the table. "I made this table a week after I got here, read the sign behind you what does it say?" I stare right back at her before turning to read the sign out loud.

"This table is property of Fae Locke." I say this as bored as I can manage before turning back to her.

"Exactly. Now new kid I recommend you stay out of my way or things won't end well." I don't even bother listening to the rest I stand glaring at her.

"I'm leaving now, enjoy your table." I walk away before she can say anything else. I don't bother looking back and when I pass the chicken pen I drop my bread in there watching as the feathered things fell upon it with greed.

"Gerald what are you doing?" I pause hearing his name and duck behind a tree when I see Jason walking over to his twin.

"Whats it look like I'm doing." He replies before stabbing his sword into the wood and dragging it downward to form a slanted 'L'.

"Carving a name into a tree won't bring her back." Gerald ignores him and stabs it back into the trees trunk to form a shaky 'C' and a line down the middle of that to make an 'E'. "Gerald please listen-" Before Jason can finish Gerald had stabbed the sword into the ground by his brothers foot as he stood to stare him down.

"Explain it Jason, why does life just want to laugh in my face bringing that girl here?" Were they talking about me?

"Gerald you can't blame her for ending up here, you can't blame her for what happened to-"

"Don't even say it!" Gerald jabs a finger into Jason's chest staring him down. "Don't you dare say it Jason." With that he storms off leaving his brother just standing there alone.

"I know your there Rose." Peaking out from behind my tree, Jason motions me to come closer. "How much of that did you here?"

"Most of it." He sighs loudly pinching the bridge of his nose and points me back to were Gerald. "Go follow him before your late for training." Nodding I run away from the scene.

~{}~

"Focus, Row, focus!" His punches are slower than before and he gives me time to dodge them. "Good, keep going." He speeds up a bit and the first few I move out of the way just in time but the fourth hits me in the face sending me falling onto my butt. I bite down on my lip before licking them feeling the sticky liquid there, reaching up I touch right below my nose to feel the warm fluid bringing it down for me to see some of my hand painted red.

"Pay attention!" He gets upset when he hits me, its like he's disappointed or something who knows. "Get up, I'm not going easy on you anymore." The second I'm standing he doesn't even warn me just knocks me right off my feet. Once, twice, eight times I hit the ground. At this point a small crowd has formed around us.

"Rose get up, were not stopping until you get this." I stand and the crowds already whispering.

"He's beating the crap out of her…" Someone from the crowd whispers and I look up at Gerald to see he's getting annoyed with all the comments his face is already turning a little red.

"Go." Before I can react he hits me in the shoulder and kicks me in the stomach I clutch at the area, the wind being knocked out of me when suddenly a second kick gets me sending me falling onto my back from the force.

"This is the ninth time you've fallen down Row, are you even trying!" He's standing in front of me now screaming.

"I'm trying its just hard to keep up!"

"Hard to keep up? What the hell do you think this is? Don't you get it? You make a mistake with me you get a bruise, you make a mistake out there well then your screwed. There are no do-overs out there, make a mistake your dead nobody is gonna care weather you live or die Camille!" Instantly he shuts up realizing what he just called me, he turns away not even bothering to look at me. "We are done for today." He disappears into the crowd without another word and now all eyes are on me.

**Please review, follow, favorite, or better yet all of the above. All those things and nice reviews make me and the OC's all happy like, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and burn all my old school workbooks... Burn, workbooks, burn! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever posted for Skinned... Go me. It's also a good thing I said "NO guarantees because look how long it took me to write this chapter. The sad thing its not like I take long to write a chapter, I finish a chapter in like a day or two, its that I procrastinate a lot. Well important things to say? Alright. Please check le deviantart because I already have like what one or two pictures of the characters? Something like that... Its under Midnightsflames. Also I was super lazy and didn't even bother rereading this so I warn you that the grammar is gonna be worse than usual... Thats quite the bad attitude I have there... OH WELL! Enjoy the chapter and lemme respond to your reviews. Theres only one review... **

** ArgharnaMarleka: Thank you, and unfortunately I don't need any OC's right now since I will be using the old ones. Do not worry though because later on there will probably be an OC contest.**

Herobrine bit the tip of his thumb as he stared at the blue dust, he had carefully scooped it all up and gently dropped it into a bucket were it swirled slowly like a hurricane every now and then making a few sparks. Notch was gonna be furious he had such a big deal with the girl going on and on about how he found her, what great fortune he had to find her, and how great it was… And herobrine sent her who knows were in minecraft.

Herobrine stopped his pacing to look at the wall with worry, he was never gonna hear the end of it for using magic irresponsibly but what if he killed her in the process? For a second his brain flashed through several scenarios of how he could have killed her each one more horrid then the last. What if he sent her underwater and she couldn't make it to the surface in time? What if he sent her to the nether and she burned to death? What if he sent her to the end and was currently sitting in an endermans stomach!

"Stupid idiot!" He repeated the word stupid several times while hitting the palm of his hand against his forehead until the center of his worries decided to walk in.

"Herobrine not that I dislike the idea of you hurting yourself but what are you doing?"

"Hey Notch…" Herobrine smiled but paused at the serious expression on his brothers face. "Pal, amigo, buddy-"

"Herobrine it is too early for me to get a headache so lets just put this simply, what did you break and how much is it going to cost me?" Herobrine shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably before finally speaking.

"Hey I didn't do anything I'm just a little curious about something." He looked to his older brother before continuing. "What would happen if say… That girl you brought me here just disappeared?" The expression on Notch's face instantly changed and he reached up to message his temples.

"Please tell me you didn't-" He opened his eyes and that is when he saw the dust.

"Herobrine I swear I'm going to feed you to a mob of zombies and let them eat your internal organs slowly!" Herobrine shrunk slightly in his spot watching his brother rage. "If we weren't brothers I would do all of this and more-!" Notch paused suddenly, before walking past his brother completely and toward the balcony. A potted plant stood in his way but Notch nearly stepped over it throwing the wooden doors open and stepping outside of his brothers zone of vision. Herobrine sighed softly looking out toward the direction his brother left in before following. Whats so important about this girl anyway?

Herobrine stood in the doorway to the balcony watching his older brother. Notch held tightly onto the railing in front of him as he stared out blankly at the landscape before him his white shirt waving slightly in the wind behind him. "You still think about her don't you?" Notch visibly tensed up before returning to his calm manor.

"No brother… I have learned not to dwell on the past." Herobrine's eye twitched slightly but he decided to ignore it even if his brothers calm attitude angered him to no end.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Notch considered it for a moment before turning to look into his brothers grey eyes.

"We have to find her, they know she's here and if they find her first..." He paused to look out one last time at the precious Aether before looking back at his brother. "It will be the death of us all." Notch turned away leaving his brother on the balcony with a confused expression. Herobrine stared down at his hands as the confusion sunk in.

"The end of us all?" Hearing his brothers footsteps Herobrine ran after the Aether's leader. "Wait, what do you mean the end of us all?"

His brother quickly ran past the couches and into the dining hall, Herobrine at his heels.

"Notch, whats going on? And none of that 'your too young' junk. I'm like thousands of years old."

"I know this Herobrine, but with our immortality it makes you equivalent to 17." Herobrine was about to speak but Notch raised a finger to silence him, his other hand grabbing onto a torch next to their fireplace. "And thats why I'm including you in this." With that said he pulled down the torch, the wall next to him opening to reveal a one person tunnel. Herobrines jaw dropped and he stared blankly at the tunnel that had appeared.

"How long has that been there-?"

"No time for questions, follow me and quickly now." He ushered Herobrine forward before quickly following himself. Making sure his brother couldn't see outside anymore he peeked past the doorway to stare out at the balcony. A terrible screech filled the air and two tall black figures landed on the ground tearing at the white curtains with purple talons before ripping them down, seeing enough he closed the door behind them.

Both enderman ripped the doors off there hinges, throwing them across the room. Seeing as it was empty the taller of the two hissed loudly at his companion. "I told you they'd escape before we got here!" This was met by a growl from the shorter ,from behind the blindfold it wore its eyes flashed dangerously before it punched the wall next to them leaving a large hole.

"And you blame this on me? Last time I checked your the one who made a racket on the landing!" Both came close to one another trying to intimidate the other before finally they took a few steps back.

"Lets go theres no point on staying here any longer then." The other sighed before nodding and both teleported away leaving purple static behind.

~{}~

I smiled at the setting sun before quickly running to the bonfire, another hideous bruise was forming on my cheek but I couldn't help but smile as today I was finally showing improvement in my training and had managed to land a punch on Gerald's arm. I skid to a halt at the circles outer edge were Gerald was sitting, before sitting next to him. He stands and picks me up from under my arms before walking to the opposite side of the circle, he drops me there next to a few other girls before walking back to his seat.

One of the girls turns to look at me a smile still plastered on her face before she turns back to her group, it only takes a few seconds before she does a double take. "Row?" I nod slowly and then look back at her, finally it clicks in my head who she is, Alissa the one who shoots dogs and loves arrows… Wait, maybe its the other way around. "Why do you do this every night? You sit next to him, he picks you up leaves you here and then goes back to his seat." I shrug and go to respond when the blonde next to her answers me.

"Its cause she's a _freak_ Alissa, the _newbie_ doesn't seem to understand that she can just waltz right in and become buddies with the leaders." This causes Alissa to give Fae a look like she's crazy.

"Fae thats very rude you shouldn't say that-."

"If she didn't want to hear it she shouldn't even be here." Alissa scolds her before looking back to give me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Row she-" I **stand** before she can continue.

"Its fine, I was leaving anyway." Before they can say anything else I quickly walk away. When I'm finally far enough I kick the gravel path beneath my feet.

"Just a newbie she says, not trying hard enough he says." I sigh before stuffing my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. "Why am I even here?" I stare at my feet noticing the path breaks off completely, looking up I stare at the leaves above my head and look back behind me, The bonfire was now just a small spot in the distance and I was at the edge of the island. A small boat sat by the waters edge but it looked pretty run down with splintering wood. "So this is the edge…" I sit down there and let my feet dangle just above the waters surface from were I was I could just barely see land across the waters.

"So would you like to finish our amazing conversation Rosie?" I turn my head to look at the tree line were the man from a few days ago stood.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Row?"

"Aw but in my heart you will always be Rosie." He tilts his head slightly before stepping a little closer.

"Fine call me whatever the heck you want, but who are you?" He tilts his head again at my question before taking off the tan hat on his head and doing a small bow.

"My apologies for not introducing myself my name is Flint, but you can call me Flint." I roll my eyes at the introduction before staring into his grey eyes.

"Flint, your name is Flint?" He sits down next to me fixing the trench coat he was wearing.

"You could say my parents weren't creative folk." I scoot away slightly but he doesn't seem to notice as he just continue talking. "My parents weren't a lot of things, but I do not want to bore you with my past perhaps we can talk about a more interesting topic like your future."

"My future?"

"It sounds even more wonderful when you say it!" He claps his hands together and smiles at me but its sickly sweet causing me to shiver. "You see Rosie theres a lot of things the world doesn't understand like being different."

"Different?"

"Yes Rosie, different. Me and you were different, I was often picked on as a child and it was silly because different can be good, and my different was a good different!" He smiles and nods at his own topic before looking at me. "Your good different aren't you?"

"I really don't know…" I felt almost silly now, different was good and I was defiantly different, aren't I? What am I even thinking…

"You are different, I can sense it." His nose twitches and he takes a good whiff of the air around us. "Yes you are different, I can smell it on your scent."

"I smell different?" I give him a look as though he's crazy, which I'm starting to believe he is. "My scent?"

"Yes your scent Rosie!" Yet again he sniffs the air and I raise a corner of my mouth in disgust. "You see my different is that I can sense things in people, through scent! Most people can't do that."

"So you go around smelling people?" At this he frowns.

"Not exactly, I just have a heightened sense of smell which allows me to read into peoples scents and determine who they are. Your scent is strange and very, very different. Theres a trace of roses in there which suggest that you are kind, and I find this quite humorous since your name is Rose. Then you have that human smell, and somewhere in all that jumble of smells is the different!" I raise an eyebrow at him and proceed to scoot away a little more.

"Im sorry but you lost me there." He opens his mouth to continue speaking when he suddenly pauses and sniffs the air again.

"Theres a trace of scent beyond the trees, we are no longer alone." Quickly he stands. "The normal in this one is strong, and I do not want to risk losing my different, goodbye!" He runs off quickly just as the bushes behind us begin to shake slightly as if though someone is walking through them. I stand quickly and raise my fists to about shoulder height in my head I felt pretty damn awesome, in reality I probably looked like an idiot trying to fight.

"You can put those down since I intend to do no harm." Lowering my face I stare at the guy in front of me, he had white hair that was easy to confuse for silver in the moonlight but he didn't look old, in fact he had to be younger then fourteen. He crosses his arm and gives me a light stare down so I stare back into… White eyes?

"Your the guy who was watching me on my first day!" I lift my finger to point at him and exclaim this quite loudly, he raises an eyebrow and I realize how childish I must look so I lower my hand.

"Well if you want to put it bluntly, yes I am." I give him a look before looking at my hands, a silence falls between us for a few seconds before I finally decide to break it.

"We've never really met I'm Rose but I prefer if you call me Row." He nods before speaking.

"Ultoryiana."

"You got a nickname or something?"

"No." He gives me a slight glare as if daring me to even try giving him a nickname so I raise my hands in surrender.

"Fine, if you don't have one I won't give you one. What are you doing here?" I gesture the area around us but he still has that blank look on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing, everyone loves to go to the stupid fire thing." He gives me a suspicious look so I shrug and decide to put it the simple way.

"You could say that some people didn't really want me there, and you?" He walks past me to climb into the little boat.

"I go to the land over there every night, theres a graveyard I hang out in." Seeing as I don't respond he scoots to the front and pats the seat behind him. "I'll show you." Well not even a month in and I'm already going on an adventure. I climb into the back of the boat and I clearly gave it too much of a title for it was worse once you were in. I did have to keep my hands on my knees because the wood was covered in splinters, it defintly was a lot smaller than I had thought so I kept my knees close to my chest and pressed my back into the wood, but still there was less than a foot between me and a guy I just met. _Your not very good at making decisions…_ I was thinking about just apologizing and climbing out but he had already started rowing and we were a decent distant away from the island. _Great now were going to some place we've never been to with someone who's pretty much a stranger, and also do you realize where we are going? A graveyard! Who hangs out in a graveyard! Its all spooky and_ _dark_ _and_ _full of dead people! Good going Row!_ I shake my head at my minds angry rambling and just stare at the water flowing on either side of the boat. Gently placing my hand down I let the water glide between my fingers, unfortunately that didn't last long as I was suddenly pushed forward because the boat came to a rough stop.

"Here we are." I look past Ultoryiana's shoulder and stare at the land in front of us. It was a mess of rotting signs with words scribbled on them and a bunch dead flowers lying underneath these signs. Someone had taken the type to make a small house next to this which I assumed was somewhat like a church, but its lovely white walls had become gray and it was covered in moss and vines, some of the windows were broken and both doors were missing. _Oh even better theres fog, why is there fog that only happens when someone is gonna die!_ Quite you.

Ultoryiana stepped out first and I followed after him but the second both feet were on the ground an ear splitting scream rang out.

"Holy!" Instantly I covered both ears to stop hearing the screaming, I could still hear it but it was muffled as was Ultoryiana's voice.

"Whats wrong with you?" I slowly pull my hands away to discover the screaming had stopped.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" A second later the shrieks come back but this time louder then ever, I bring up the hood of my jacket and cover my ears yet again.

"That!"

***Gasp* Who exactly is Flint? Why does Ultoryiana have white eyes? How old is Herobrine? Why is Gerald such a jerk to Row? Who is screaming and why? What was up with those endermen? What does Notch know that Herobrine doesn't? And why am I asking you guys these questions when you obviously don't know the answer?! Find out next time on Skinned! Please review, follow, and favorite. We welcome flames since they cook the marshmallows so well! **

** Row: *Speaking with an obvious sugar rush* There awesome! But I prefer nice comments there sweeter than the marshmallows~ Goodbye now! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok now this is the longest chapter for sure and you know why? I'll give you a minute. *plays elevator music* Because we are celebrating...**

** Gerald: I thought you said I could do it!**

** Jason: What?! Why does he get to do it? **

**Gerald: Because I'm the more attractive one!**

** Jason: In what world! **

** Row: *jumps in between the two raising arms above her head* Because we are celebrating Skinned's one year anniversary! **

** That is correct but it was August 20th, I just couldn't post it then because of school... Gosh I hate eighth grade... But not the point! There is going to be a team picture with ALL the characters coming out soon to celebrate also, so I repeat, please check the devinart so you can get a general gist of what the characters look like. Row do the disclaimer! **

** Gerald: Oh yeah theres no favoritism here... **

** Row: Night does not own minecraft if she did then she wouldn't be on fanfiction. Enjoy the latest chapter and happy one year anniversary Skinned! **

I fell to my knees hands still covering my ears as I closed my eyes tightly. Have you ever had someone scream into your ear? You know that feeling how it echoes around painfully and then leaves a terrible ringing in your ear? OK, now multiply the volume by a hundred and instead of making it just a few seconds it just stretches on, that's exactly what this felt like. The worst part being that he just stared down at me like I was an utter freak.

"What's wrong with you? Your making me regret bringing you here." Totally normal, like there wasn't anything going on, he reached down and tugged at my arm. "Come on get up." I shook my head quickly it was almost unbearable the screams and I couldn't stand the fact that my eardrums felt like they were going to explode.

"How can you not-" In mid sentence it all stopped, the world was normal again but my ears were still adjusting a low buzz being almost all I heard. "Hear that…" Slowly he shook his head.

"How could I hear anything over that little episode you just had." I wrinkled my nose slightly. "Maybe I should just take you back to the camp, you might have hit your head or something." I waved it off rubbing behind my ear.

"I didn't hit my head, though I did get punched a few times, but I heard what I heard." The look he gave me was obviously skeptical so I frowned, as he didn't seem to believe me.

"Lets just go back then." My frown lowered more so at this, so he thought I was crazy or something? I heard what I heard and there was no denying that those screams were real. "You're probably just hallucinating all you guys seem to do so when you arrive from that dimension of yours." Our dimension?

"Are you talking about Earth? Isn't that were you're from?"

"Lets leave already." Yet again I received that not so famous 'don't even dare try to disagree' look, well I was going to do just that. I sat down on a bench that was behind, ignoring the fact that I probably just got hundreds of years worth of dust stuck to the bottom of my jeans.

"I didn't hit my head so I would like to know." He stared blankly at how I was acting; even with the blank stare I could tell he didn't expect it though.

"If that's how you're going to act then fine, but were leaving in ten minutes." Didn't think he'd give in so easily either though, but it seems he did as he sat down next to me. "I'm not from this Earth." A small smile came across my face at how he pronounced Earth the 'e' sounding a lot more then it should.

"I was born here in minecraft." He looked over at me and seemed to have just read my mind answering my next question. "I'm apart of this 'organization' as you call it because I'm an orphan but most people here our since people tend to die between the ages of forty and fifty"

"Why do you die around that time?"

"Around that age is when you start getting muscle pains and such. If you're in a bad condition you cant really run which gives you a smaller chance of survival. Any more questions?" There was quite a few rolling through my head like how he came across these people, minecraft's culture, and all that but the one that slipped out was:

"Why do you have white eyes?" Silence, it took a while before he finally answered.

"It's the reason why I'm an orphan, that's all you have to know." That answer wasn't really satisfying, but I had pushed enough tonight so I didn't bother dwelling on the subject. "Lets go already." When we were walking back to the boat I stared at the few tombstones scattered around, I nearly choked at the sight. Flint… How did he get here?

He stared at me from under the rim of the tan hat he wore all I could see of his face being his eyes like usual, but this time they weren't the strange light gray they had darkened to a blood red that stared aggressively at me. He looked at me before raising a black-gloved hand toward Ultoryiana, slowly he brought it back toward him raising it toward were his neck would be behind the high collar of his trench coat. He stuck out a finger and made the 'slice throat' gesture with his finger, twice before pointing back at Ultoryiana.

It took me a while but when I saw Flint straighten and begin walking toward Ultoryiana I quickly ran forward and grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat. "What do you think your doing?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"I don't like him, he smells too normal." I glared at Flint how could Ultoryiana not hear this?

"Stop with this whole scent thing, its just weird." He pulled on his sleeve trying to get away from me but I held on tighter.

"Its not just normal though." Slowly he breathed through his nose, covering my mouth with one hand. "Don't alert him that I'm here, its not just normal on him there's the smell of a different land on him. Not like your land though yours is a mixture of dirt and other things… His isn't natural its one I've picked up only a few times and if I'm correct." His eyes narrowed and he pulled me in front of him one hand holding my arm tightly the other covering my mouth, that's when I began to panic. I quickly struggled trying to push past his arm.

"Stop wiggling! The scent." He tilts my head back forcefully and I yelp at the loud pop of my bones being moved to quickly I could just barely see through the shadows now, a curling grin had made its way to his face. "He's different." At this Flint laughed darkly. "It seems orphan boy has a strong family tree, he's stronger then we think." With that said he grabbed my face pressing his fingers tightly into my skin, I made a slight noise feeling the bruise on my cheek sting from being touched. "Until I can figure out how this is even possible he can live as for you…" He glared down at me brown eyes clashing with red ones.

"Tomorrow meet me at the tree line again or else." The blood red shifted and I could see flecks of grey. "Don't tell anyone." He let go and the second he did his eyes were grey again, that sickly sweet smile came back on. "Sleep well Rosie." And he was gone. What was that? I rubbed my neck gingerly and walked back toward Ultoryiana, strange things were happening right before me and I had a feeling Gerald's training was the least of my worry's.

~{}~

"Herobrine speed it up" Notch quickly ushered his brother forward, the passageway had led them safely outside of the castle but being out in the open like this was dangerous. He picked up his pace slightly thinking about their destination, normally Herobrine wasn't allowed anywhere close to it but since the closest portal was there he had no choice.

"But I'm tired." He whined slouching behind his brother, feet dragging. "It's late and we haven't eaten since yesterdays portal cant we just teleport?" Notch rolled his eyes at the complaining.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, and stop whining you sound like your six." Notch thought about his brother's behavior for a moment. If his immortal life was somehow to be taken now without an heir Herobrine would take the throne, but his brother could barely keep a flower alive how would he protect a whole kingdom? It was a thing he didn't like to think upon often, it just made his stomach roll thinking about his people at the hands of such an idiot.

"But I really am-" Notch paused hearing his brothers voice stop and turned to look at him. Herobrine stood mouth agape as he read the sign of the portals home something he knew was strictly off limits to him. Aether falls… An all girl high school, in an instant Herobrine grinned and walked quickly past his brother.

"Come on slow poke." Notch growled at his brother's comment, he should have known this would happen.

"Herobrine do not harass the girls." Notch knew not a single word was entering the thick skull in front of him though. Aether falls… Notch could vaguely remember when he himself had snuck various times into the academy to hang out with the students inside but he stopped quickly after being caught by their headmistress. Herobrine was almost a thousand times worse then him when he was that age so he had a feeling they would be leaving with a large sum of forms banning his brother from the property.

Herobrine had disappeared into the large school ages ago so by the time Notch stepped inside the first thing he was meant with was a high pitched scream, Herobrine stumbled out of one of the classrooms rubbing his cheek a bright red handprint there.

"Stupid girls." He turned and screamed into the room. "I'll never let them give you Valkyrie status!"

"You do not give the orders here." Notch stepped past him and on a second thought grabbed Herobrine's ear to keep him from any more trouble. "The girls in this school are stronger and smarter then you, picked specially for Valkyrie training. Now hurry we must get to the over world portal."

Herobrine made a whining sound and tried to fight away from Notch. "Come on cant we enjoy the view." He craned his neck to stare into a classroom, which moments later a large ball of light came from hitting him the face.

"Stop staring!"

"Lets just go these girls don't seem to like my charm." At this Notch laughed before giving Herobrine a push into the portal containment area.

~{}~

My back yet again hit the floor a groan leaving my mouth.

"You fail again extra lap in speed training." I rolled my eyes at Gerald's so-called teaching, I wasn't very fond of it and I seemed to be making no progress.

"How can I learn if you're constantly beating the energy out of me?" He shrugged as if that answered my question and walked away toward were the bonfire would be.

"Jerk." I wiped the dirt from my pants and looked out toward the waters edge. I would have to meet Flint there and ever since our encounter last night I couldn't help but dread what was to come. He intended to kill Ultoryiana based on scent, who says I wont become one of the people he intends to murder?

Yet I still found myself walking toward my ultimate demise something I knew would not end well. By the time I made it through the trees the stars had come out making small silver dots in the water, across the water I could just see a creeper walking aimlessly in the cemetery. The green fellow paced the waters edge when suddenly his head was severed falling into the water. I gasped seeing more creepers gather around the body each one being cut down by a boy with white hair… Ultoryiana.

"He has something against creepers." I jumped in fear and quickly turned to face Flint. "I've been watching him for a while he goes after them the most, something must have been caused by them." I took a deep breath to gain some confidence before looking up into grey eyes.

"What did you want?" Flint stared down at me and reached into his coat pulling out a small string it was connected to something but he kept his hand wrapped around it tightly.

"We need to discuss a few things Rosie." He opened the palm of his hand a dim gray glow coming from his mind to light up his face. "As I told you before your different, and different needs protecting." He slipped the string around my neck and now I noticed it was more so of a necklace. He squeezed his hand into a fist and the necklace turned shorter into a choker around my neck.

"What's this all about?" He removed the glove from his left hand showing me a small golden band across his middle finger in its center a smaller version of the stone around my neck.

"Were connected now, I can speak and find you through this and you to me." I nodded slowly but I couldn't help but feel my throat go to dry at the thought of him being able to find me easily. "Also that boy… Gerald."

"What he's too normal?" He glared at me for mocking small flecks of red in his eye.

"No, he wins those training sessions to easily." He bit into his wrist and I stared in horror as he continued biting down until blood was welling up around his lips, he pulled away wearing a red stained grin.

Without warning he pulled me against him and grabbed onto my face. I went to scream but I found the choker tightening cutting off the sound, he raised the stone ring and with it so close to my face I saw the lovely band was bent oddly near the bottom creating three small spikes there. Suddenly the ring was forced onto my cheek the spikes pushing into my skin, the screams went to escape me but all that left my mouth was strange intakes of air.

He ground the ring roughly onto my cheek the spikes tearing at the flesh and muscle below it, blood poured freely from the wound finally he stopped I reached a hand up feeling my entire cheek was moist with the red liquid. Slowly he raised his wrist above my face the blood from his wound dripping onto my face and into the open wound.

"Your blood is now merged with mine, it will give you strength." What?

"Are you crazy? What the heck was that?" His entire hand was painted red making me wonder how much blood there was.

"I repeat, it was a simple blood merge giving you some of my strength so you can stop getting beat up by that kid." He stated this simply and a small pool was forming by our feet weather it was from his wound or mine was difficult to tell.

"You just cut half my face open, that's nothing simple!" He ignored me and began washing his blood off in the water staining its surface red.

"Rosie you fail to see that I did not hurt you but did you a favor, blood merges are so difficult to make and your not even thanking me." I felt my blood boil at this, thank him? Thank him! He just cut me and he expects a thank you?

"I'm not thanking you for cutting me and placing your blood on me was-" He raised his hand to silence me.

"Stop speaking your making yourself let out more blood by moving your face." He made a look of disgust and covered his face with the right sleeve of his coat, which was blood free. "Our blood has a very strong scent, so much of it is almost overwhelming." I sniffed the air sure enough it was thick with the coppery smell making me gag slightly. "And what with my nose being so sensitive, wash off your blood now." Yet again he wrinkled his nose and removed his hat to fan himself off, with his back turned to me the little of his face that I saw was extremely pale. The smell it's making him… sick?

I was acting without thought now watching my hand raise and wipe off a large amount of the liquid from my face, I leapt forward and my hand went over Flints nose.

He screamed and instantly raised his hands to pry off mine. "Let go!" I watched as his face became a ghostly white sweat beginning to bead on his temples his eyes were dropping the longer I held my hand there.

"Doesn't feel too nice does it!" The blunt nails he had were leaving crescent shaped marks on my hands but I didn't dare let go, finally his grey eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids. I sat back, hands still covering his nose as I panted heavily. The smell caused him to pass out since it was so strong this would give me a chance to run now and it would be to my advantage if I had something with a strong scent. Could this be the way I-

"AH!" A scream tore its way through my throat as metal shot through my hands in a panic I looked down fast enough to see Flints eyes open, a bright shade of red he growled slightly and flipped me over his head.

"I told you before that I should not be challenged!" Another scream tore out as the metal expanded inside my hands almost piercing the other sides but now I noticed it wasn't metal but Flint's nails embedded in my skin. "Now I told you to wash up!" Before I could react he grabbed me by the hair and pushed my head underwater, I screamed water streaming past my face as the air inside of me ran toward the surface.

The blue turned red and my vision was becoming hazy without the life giving oxygen, my head was jerked out of the water and I was thrown backward onto the grass. Flint stared down at me before kicking dirt into my face. "Learn to not disobey me."

I didn't feel like moving or fighting back but silently I raised my hand about to lift my middle finger.

"And don't flip me off either." Well damn.

**We learn more about Ultoryiana and Flint! **

** Row: What the heck you trying to kill me here?!**

** Quite you. Well any who thank you all for being here with me throughout this. Thank you for dealing with my antics, my crazy-ness and everything else but mostly for reviewing you guys are awesome the ones who were here since the beginning, the ones who showed up more recently, and all future reviewers! We wouldn't have made it this far without you! **


End file.
